


Post episode 1.19 Flesh and Blood

by whomii2



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whomii2/pseuds/whomii2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what happened afterwards....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post episode 1.19 Flesh and Blood

After being reunited with Taylor, Carter quickly drove the both of them to her mother’s house. With everything that had happened, she had a strong urge to have all her family around her. She was still shaking inside at how close she came to nearly losing everything. And she was glad that John had been able to keep his promise, regardless of what he had needed to do.

Of course, as soon as they entered the house her mother could tell that something was wrong. And it didn’t take much for her to get Taylor to spill the beans. Taylor was only too happy to tell her mom about his dramatic rescue by the BAMF guy in a suit and his mysterious driver. After they got Taylor fed and sent him off to shower and get some sleep, her mother cornered Joss and weaseled more information from her about the events of the night and the role her “friends” had played in it. Her mother sat quietly for a few moments, mulling over all she had been told or surmised, before announcing to Carter that there was only one thing to do. So Carter found herself calling John (and no doubt his friend as well) and telling him in no uncertain terms that they needed to meet. She then abruptly hung up before he could try and argue with her. 

That afternoon she met them as arranged in the park. The little guy was seated on a bench, while John was standing and scanning the area for possible threats. They both focused on her as she gave them the brief message. She then dug two packages out of her oversize purse and handed them both a package. On opening his package the little guy beamed and asked her sincerely to thank her mother for the wonderful hand-made scarf (Carter wouldn’t ask how he knew where the scarf came from). John seemed more appreciative of his own scarf after hearing that remark, and murmured his own quiet thanks. Mission accomplished, Carter bid them both farewell and walked off briskly. Now she had to tell Fusco he was coming over for Sunday dinner.


End file.
